Abusive Relationships Never Last
by Phantom Of FanFiction
Summary: When Zane finds out that Syrus is in an abusive relationship he tries to find out a way to help... which might lead to some truth! Rated M for mild swearing, violence, and even for some sexual romance near the end!


This time I'm not going to babble and just get on with the story!

Title: Abusive Relationships Never Last

Summary: When Zane finds out that Syrus is in an abusive relationship he tries to find out a way to help... which might lead to some truth! Rated M for mild swearing, violence, and even for some sexual romance near the end!

GX - GX

One day Zane was sitting on the porch of the obelisk blue dorm when all of a sudden Jaden came up to me looking upset.

"What's up with you?" Zane asked plainly as he stood up.

"I want you to talk to Syrus. I'm worried about him."

"Syrus?" Zane asked over his shoulder.

"Yeah."

"What about Syrus?"

"I'm worried about him."

"Why?"

"Well... it all started a couple of days ago." Jaden said then started to tell Zane the story.

-- Flashback --

Jaden was sitting on the steps of the Slifer Dorm looking threw his deck when he saw Syrus run up to him crying.

"Syrus, are you alright?"

"No."

"Well what's wrong then?"

"I can't tell you. He'll find out I told you?"

"Who will?"

"I've said too much already." Syrus said then ran into his and Jaden's room, closing the door behind him.

-- End flashback --

"And that's what happened. Sure I've seen Sy upset before, but I've never seen him **that** upset."

"Yeah... anything else?" Zane asked starting to sound worried... maybe even a bit too worried.

"Yes something happened yesterday too."

-- Flashback --

Jaden was worrying about Syrus while he was sitting on his bed inside their dorm room. All of a sudden the door swung open and Syrus came running inside, crying his eyes out.

"Sy, what's the matter?"

"I keep telling you... I can't tell you." Syrus said then Jaden noticed there was a big cut on Syrus' arm.

"Syrus... your arm."

"Don't worry about it."

"Syrus let me see it."

"I said no!" Syrus yelled as he clutched his arm after he pushed Jaden away.

-- End Flashback --

"That's what really happened."

"That doesn't sound like Syrus. He's not usually the kind of person to push other people away and especially not yell at them."

"Exactly that's why I'm worried about him and I thought that since you're his older brother you might be able to talk some sense into him."

"I... I can try."

"Great. You can go now if you want to because I've got to be somewhere else right now."

"Okay." Zane said then he ran to the Slifer Dorm hoping to find Syrus there. He went up to Syrus' and Jaden's dorm room and opened the door, but he wasn't in there. _'Damn it!'_ Zane thought angerily. He then heard two people walking towards the room so he hid in the corner. When the two people were in the room they were Syrus and Chazz. _'What the hell is Chazz doing here?!'_ Zane thought then listened to their conversation.

"No one knows about our little meetings, do they?" Chazz asked to the shaken little Syrus. "Because you know that if anyone else knows then they will..." Chazz started then pretended to slash his throut to signal that he would kill anybody else who knows.

"No, we're the only people who know."

"And by we're you mean..."

"You and me only."

"Good little boy." Chazz said evilly then kissed Syrus' arm where his cut was and went out of the room, closing the door behind him. Syrus just stood there shooken up for a minute before finally falling to the floor on his knees and start crying. A minute later Syrus heard footsteps so he opened his eyes and looked up just as Zane was knealing down in front of him.

"Zane? How long have you been in here?"

"Long enough to figure out that Chazz has been beating and threatening you." Zane said. "Syrus... why haven't you told anybody?"

"You saw what Chazz did. He'll kill anybody who finds out."

"Lets just see him try to kill me." Zane said then he felt Syrus' arms wrap around his waist as Syrus hugged him.

"Zane I... I don't want to see you get killed." He said then felt Zane return the hug.

"I won't get killed... I **promise** you that."

"Well now that you know I might as well tell you about tonight."

"What's happening tonight?"

"I don't know... he said that I should come to his room tonight and he also said that that it was a surprize. I haven't liked his surprizes so far."

"Niether have I... especially by the way Jaden says you've been acting lately."

"Yeah."

"I'm going with you." Zane said.

"What?! Zane you can't! You'll be killed!"

"It's better then **you** getting hurt."

"Zane..." Syrus said as tears started to come down from his eyes and as he hugged Zane tighter.

"Syrus I promise you that I will keep you safe. Even if it costs me my life."

-- That night --

Zane and Syrus went to Chazz's room together and when they got there Chazz wasn't.

"He's probably going to be here soon." Syrus said.

"Yes. You remember the plan."

"Hm-mmm... I going to pretend you're not here while **you** hide in the closet."

"And?"

"And if he trys to hurt me you'll jump out."

"Exactly."

"Don't you have something to protect **yourself** with?" Syrus asked.

"Got it covered." Zane said as he moved his jaket to the side a little bit to show Syrus the gun he had brought that was in the holster.

"You brought a gun with you?"

"For a last defense only of course."

"Oh... of course."

"And if I **do** have to use it then I promise I won't hit you. You do trust me, don't you?"

"Yes."

"Good... because in this pretty much 'life or death' situation you're going to **have** to trust me." Zane said then there was a knock on the door.

"That must be Chazz." Syrus whispered. "Quick... hide." He whispered again then Zane got into the closet and shut the door, but not all the way. Syrus made sure that Chazz wouldn't be able to see Zane then he quickly went up and answered the door.

"You're here. Good. For a while I was afraid you wouldn't come, but then again if you hadn't..."

"I know what would of happened."

"Good. Now... come over here and sit down." Chazz demanded and Syrus did what he was told. _'He's doing a pretty good job pretending that I'm not here.'_ Zane thought. "Now tell me something."

"What do you want to know?"

"Do you like anybody else?" Chazz asked and Syrus stayed silent for a minute while he listened to his thoughts. _'Tell him! Tell Chazz off by saying that you do love someone else! Tell him you love Zane!'_ His thoughts yelled at him. "Answer me!" Chazz yelled.

"No."

"Good. Now tell me. Do you want to prove your absolute loyalty to me tonight?"

"How do I do that?" Syrus asked and Chazz didn't answer... he just placed a hand on Syrus' knee which got Zane totally pissed off.

"I... I don't think so." Syrus let slip out.

"Excuse me?"

"I... said... no."

"You will do it! Whether you like it, or not!" Chazz yelled and was about to hit Syrus, but Zane came out of the closet and pointed the nose of the gun right to the back of Chazz's head.

"If you hurt Syrus... you die."

"You said it was for last defense **only**." Syrus said.

"You **knew** he was here?!" Chazz yelled and Syrus covered his mouth. "That's it! You've caused me too much trouble! You're dead!" Chazz yelled, but then Zane put the gun right to his temple and put his finger on the trigger, getting ready to shoot.

"Like I said before... if you touch him, you die."

"That's not going to happen." Chazz said then before anything could happen Chazz took the gun away and threw it across the room. He then grabbed Zane's wrists and pinned him to the floor. "If I can't kill Syrus now then I'll just have to kill you first and **then** him!" Chazz yelled then they continued to roll around on the floor trying to hurt eachother. _'There's got to be **something** in here that I can use. Someone as violent as Chazz must have some kind of weapon in here.'_ Syrus thought then opened a drawer and found a knife. _'Well... it will have to do.'_ Syrus thought then took the knife out. _'Now what?'_ He asked himself then heard Zane say something.

"Throw it Syrus!"

"But what if I hit **you** with it." Syrus whimpered helplessly.

"It won't matter! Besides... I trust you." Zane said softly then Chazz wrapped his hands around his throut and started to choke him. Syrus just sat there for a minute confused and shocked. _'Did he just say he trusted me?'_ Syrus thought. _'Of course he did.'_ His mind answered him. _'Of course he trusts you now throw that blade and save him!'_ His mind yelled and Syrus threw the blade and it went into Chazz's leg.

"Ow!" Chazz yelled as he stopped choking Zane and rolled over on the floor in pain.

"Syrus you did it!" Zane said then went up to Syrus and hugged him tightly. "I knew I could trust you."

"I shouldn't be feeling bad for him, but I am because even after everything he's done... it doesn't feel right to hurt him."

"You're right. I guess the **most** we could do for him is bring him to the hospital wing." Zane said then he picked Chazz up by the collar of his shirt and they brought him all the way to the hospital wing. After that they went back outside the school. "Where do you want to go now, Syrus?"

"I don't really feel like going back to my dorm room tonight so... can we go to **your** dorm room?"

"Sure. Everyone there is probably asleep by now so we don't even have to sneak you in." Zane said then grabbed Syrus' hand and they ran to the obelisk blue dorm.

-- In Zane's room --

They got into Zane's room and Syrus sat on the bed while Zane closed and locked the door. Then Zane came over and sat next to Syrus on the bed.

"Now what do you want to do?"

"I want to tell you something... something important." Syrus said.

"Shoot."

"I... I... I..."

"Syrus just say it."

"I want to... to tell you... thank you."

"Oh... that's it."

"Yeah." Syrus said sadly. _'What are you doing Syrus? Just tell him you love him already! It's **so** obvious that he loves you. So... tell him how **you** feel.'_ Syrus' thoughts said. "Zane there's... something else too."

"What is it?"

"I... love you." Syrus said quickly to make it easier for himself.

"You do?" Zane asked, shocked.

"Yes. If you don't love me back then you don't have to..." Syrus started, but got cut off when Zane placed a finger to his lips.

"Syrus, if I didn't love you then I wouldn't of risked my life to save you." Zane said then brought his finger down from Syrus' lips.

"Good point, but you probably don't love **me** the same way **I** love **you**."

"You want to bet on that?" Zane said as he raised and eyebrow and smiled at Syrus.

"Well if you did... how would you even prove it?"

"Easy... by doing **this**." Zane said then gently leaned down and kissed Syrus gently and passionately. The kiss lasted for a couple of minutes then they finally broke away from eachother slowly

"How were you able to do that so willingly?"

"Simple. After I found out you loved me... well... that's what happened? Did you enjoy it, or not?"

"Are you kidding? That was one of the most amazing things I've ever experienced." Syrus said and Zane smiled gently. "Could you do that again?"

"Sure." Zane said then kissed Syrus again, but this time even **more** passionately then the last one. The kiss lasted even longer and Syrus even moaned. They broke away from that kiss and they were both breathing heavily.

"Zane?" Syrus moaned.

"Yeah?"

"Can you do me a favor?"

"Anything." Zane said then Syrus went to Zane's ear and whispered something.

"Make love to me. I need to feel your love right now." Syrus whispered with his voice full of need.

"Okay." Zane said then before long they were on the bed making passionate, ever-lasting love.

GX - GX

Well that was my story! What did you think... be honest! Please review! They make me **so** happy! Thank you and... see you later!


End file.
